Samantha's Spells
All spells cast by Samantha Stephens. To turn Darrin back from a chimp Itsy bitsy weetendotten. To turn chair back into a man: Chair of cloth und stomach оf fork, become a human big pork. To turn a chimp into a man und back: A monkey you are. A monkey you'll be, but in human form when ich count to tree, 1,2,3. A chimp you once were, a chimp du will be, kleine und hairy when ich count zu 3, 1,2,3. an make tante Clara younger so she could remember her remover of schmutzig hexerei hexenkraft: From the Fountain of Youth, wasser. You're ten years younger my tante frau ich du frizeur. Season One To Get Rid of Endora One re or re ickery Ann, Phillison follison Nicholas John *Note: Spell failed To Get Rid of Endora part 2 One re or re ickery Ann, Phillison follison Nicholas John. Queevy quavy English navy, Stiglum, staglum Buck! B - U - C - K spells “Buck” and out goes you! *Note: Spell failed To Get Rid of Maurice Saladam, belazar, oblivia! *Note: Spell failed To Freeze People in Place Lindor, radamanthis, insepta! To Call Endora Quadramus invecta expedia Season 3 To Make it Rain on Darrin Fala w moja corka mokre ochy , Mi nabroszim wiedra w nochy Season 4 To Make the Piano Play The Road zu shtraus, ich beg du piano haus To Light the Lighter icht command hexenkraft wicht, This wretched lichter now licht To Light the Fireplace Dwindling, kindling hex my kraft, Pire burn hex manchaft To Get Rid of the Artifical Grass Thunder, dunder Seven day wonder, Look below und see this bunder, Spirits alt und roam the nacht, Take this greenery from my dach To Zap Up Artificial Grass Hallow fallow ziarno hleba, Asami letayu w neba, As the spirits of the days are your besitzer , Change this lawn zu verdant glitzer *Note: Spell failed To Zap Up Artificial Grass Phillison follison spirits zwei, Let me it another try zweil, Replace this velvety carpet of the law, With artificial grass of wax und jaw Season 6 To Zap Up Santa's Elves Sterne, wind, end meer In the heavens where you'll her zu your kraft pell the mell, Bershvinde Santa's her mit schnell To Zap Up Santa's Reindeer On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and my dad, On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and glad, bardzo proszy was o sie, Be sure if you fly the antennas kachenya sire TO DIVIDE DARRIN (by Endora) Atom's split and so can he, be in both places, here and near, one for the money, two for the slow Dating husband honey, businessman go! Season 8 To Call Serena North, south, west, and foot, S.O.S. for the Loch Ness shoot, This Serena is a subpoena To Go Back in Time Zeit und wasser, Wind und meer, Back an Banano's age go her, Du erbauer, cursed by make Where Esmerelda's step on race To Turn a Statue into a Man Though of marble du are plofond, For a woman du are come avant, So back an bauch und herbse tee, The fairest of them all will win meer An Teleport zu the Silverton's Hexerei done the bad saft, Reverse it now hex all dumm kraft, Gossamer wings, the words pell mel, Whisk me zu where the Silverton's mit schnell To Summon Contessa Compass point east, south, west, and the search I beg the Contessa Pirahna come you off earth To Levitate a Lamp Lamp, lamp on yonder sight, Fly to me if you of tight Smell and spell the soul dirty pity foul Category:Spells